Worship
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: Slightly AU, Frigga is alive. Loki and OC (unnamed Asgardian) rekindle a past love.


Loki stood with his mother, Frigga, in an apparent serious conversation. He would nod thoughtfully as she spoke and she smiled at him kindly. He slowly drank his cup of mead and peered around the room occasionally as if assessing threats.

She was gathered with the maidens. Laughing and gossiping. Typical girl stuff. She kept meeting eyes with Loki. Every time their eyes met an electrical charge shot though her body. His eyes were piercing, invading, and completely seductive.

It wasn't long before Odin called Frigga away from Loki and he stood there alone, leaning against a marble bar. She snuck away from the maidens and grabbed his wrist, whispering in his ear. His eyebrows raised, he slightly smiled, and they walked silently to his bedchamber.

He pushed her against the door and slid his hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply, passionately, with more hunger than he'd ever kissed her before... granted it had been a long time since the last time.

He broke free from the kiss, panting. Between heavy breaths he whispered, "you look just as beautiful as the first time I saw you."

She lightly tugged his hair and pulled him towards her, kissing him again. Their tongues dance and they moaned.

He picked her up gently and walked over to the bed, slowly placing her in the center. He crawled on top of her and held himself over her. He slid the back of his hand across her cheek and traced her lips with his fingertips. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and she licked his fingertip, making him slide his finger into her mouth. She sucked it gently. Loki closed his eyes and moaned.

He slowly laid his body weight against her and began kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. She sighed and moaned and whispered his name through deep, heavy breaths. After all this time, he still remembered everything that drove her crazy.

He bit that sensitive part of her neck just behind her ear and she moaned uncontrollably. He hissed a breath through his teeth, "I love to hear you moan for me." He kissed the same spot he had just bit and then whispered, "it's been an eternity since I've heard it."

She slid her hands up his chest over his clothes and he grabbed her wrists lightly pinning them above her head, "ah, ah." He playfully scolded, "I'm not done driving you mad yet."

He pulled her leg around him, hooking it around his waist and slowly grinded into her as he kissed her. Her head rolled back in frustrated pleasure and he kissed underneath her chin and down her neck.

"Loki," she moaned.

"Mmmm," he whispered in her ear, vibrations from his lips tickled her ear and she half giggled, half moaned in response.

She whispered, "what happened to you?"

His eyes closed and he slowly kissed around her neck. Each kiss was short, staccato. He held himself up and looked down into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, knowing exactly what she was asking about.

She pushed his hair behind his ear and slid her hand across his face and whispered, "what happened to you? You used to be so playful, so mischievous. Now, people actually fear you, you're angry. They no longer call you the God of Mischief anymore, they call you the God of Evil."

He closed his eyes collecting his thoughts and reopened them, his voice calm, playful, snarky, "a lot has changed since last we bedded." He smiled.

"Tell me. Talk to me, Loki. There was a time I knew your every thought, now I feel as if I don't know you at all. I feel as if I'm kissing a stranger. A stranger who knows exactly how I used to make love to my first love, my God of Mischief."

He flinched. Anger briefly shone in his eyes, and then he snapped, "you want to know what changed? I'll tell you what changed, but be sure you truly want to know."

She slid her fingers across his bottom lip, he grabbed her wrist and kissed her fingers lightly. Bitterness of his recent past mixing between the love and passion he felt for this girl.

His voice turned kind and he said, "you might not like what you hear."

"Loki, I've loved you my entire life. We grew up together, you were my first love, there's nothing you can tell me that will change my fondness of you."

He looked away and then slowly slid off her and slid off the bed. She sat up, slid to the edge of the bed and watched him. He paced slowly.

"You know my true parentage, I trust?"

She shook her head.

"Odin stole me as a spoil of war, I'm a frost giant. I'm of Jotenheim. King Laufey is my father. I don't know who my mother was." He cringed, "Frigga is my mother. She always will be, but I'm not her blood."

She looked at him shocked and in disbelief, "I don't believe that. You are of Asgard. This is a trick."

He turned blue in that instant and looked deep into her eyes, "I'm the monster we tell children to fear at night. I'm a frost giant. I was never Odin's son, never Thor's brother, never Thor's equal. I am a stolen relic that is waiting here until Odin has use of me. My entire past is a lie. My family is a lie. My birthright is a lie. Everything I knew about myself, about my family, about my home... is a lie."

"Oh, Loki," she gasped and slid off the bed, slowly walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head into his chest. His blue hands combed through her hair.

"Odin wanted to father a monster, well, I've finally given him what he signed up for."

She looked up at him, his face was pale again, all remnants of the blue had disappeared, "Loki-"

"Oh, this tragic tale is not over yet, my dear." He responded snarkily.

"Then," he continued, "Thor threw me into an abyss where I was captured and tortured. They tortured my body and my mind within a strand of my sanity and within a strand of my life and then would allow me back and then bring me within an inch of sanity and life again. The only release I had was getting the Tesseract, so I agreed to it. In turn, I'd be let free and I would finally be King and collect my birthright. Laufey was a King. Odin a King. Thor will be King... and now I would get mine, in Midgard. But that was foiled."

With tears in her eyes she looked up at him, "I didn't know..."

"That I was tortured until my sanity broke?" He asked dryly, "I was. I begged to die."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him nuzzling her head harder against his chest. He petted her head and slid his hand down her back.

"Then my family, my supposed loved ones, threw me in a cell in the bowels of Asgard and planned to forget about me forever."

He said through gritted teeth, "so you want to know what happened to me? I was lied to my whole life, I found out I have no family, I was tortured practically to death, my sanity was broken, and then I was jailed. Does that about cover it? Oh yes, and, in fact, I am what we teach our people to fear, I am a frost giant. Everyone I have ever known has lied to me."

Her head quickly shot up at him, "not me. I've never lied to you. You're not anything to me, but Loki. I don't care if you are of Asgard or Jotenheim. I care about who you are to me. Are you the same man to me?"

He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him, "I could say meaningless words to tell you I am, or I could prove it to you by showing you."

He put his hands on her hips and backed her up to the bed, pushing her on her back. She slid over to the center of the bed and he began undressing. She did the same. He leaned over and grabbed one of her wrists, "please, don't. Please allow me."

He finished undressing and slid onto the bed and began to unhook her dress. He unfastened the metal bits and untied the cloth ties and slid the cloth slowly away from her body. His eyes burned into hers and he slid her panties down.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. He looked deep into her eyes, "nothing has changed between us, I promise you. I would never hurt you. I would never turn my back on you. You are as dear to me today as you've been my whole life."

She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist, "take me, Loki."

"Not yet, my dear," he whispered and began kissing down her neck and down her chest.

He pulled her legs apart and rested them on his shoulders, his tongue slowly licked along her wet folds, "mmm," he whispered into her.

He looked up at her and said, "even Gods know how to worship," and he slid his tongue inside her.

He brought her to complete ecstasy, she saw white light and her head was swimming with stars. She rode waves of pleasure until she thought she might drown within them.

He sucked her clit lightly and every muscle in her body tensed, her back arched, and she let herself drown.

When she made her way back, Loki was kissing her neck and whispering into her ear.

"Please, Loki," she moaned, "please."

He smiled, "don't beg, it's unbecoming." He whispered, "it is I who should beg you, you're a goddess."

He slid the length of himself against her wetness, "may I have you?"

Her head rolled back and she whimpered, "Loki..."

He slid against her slick folds, sliding back and forth against her, "my goddess, my dear, may I have you? Will you give your body to me so I might finish my devotion to you?"

"Loki, everything I am has always belonged to you, you may take me. What you ask for is already yours, it always has been."

He smiled, kissed her, and whispered, "I just love to hear you say it," and he entered her.


End file.
